Sister Desire
by ZMasterZeroX
Summary: Sister needs It.Brother gives It


**Dont own Naruto.R&R pls**

**Sister desire**

He lay in the semi darkness of the small hotel room and did not dare moving for this would tell her he was still awake. They had seperate beds, not because they would feel uncomfortable sharing one, it just happened that only one of the two rooms their parents had paid for had a king-size bed and this of course was the room their parents spent the night in. Narumi having just turned eighteen and Naruto who had lived on his own for four years now thought themselves to be too old for family vacations. But this time they had wanted to come, too since it was Tsume´s wedding, their father´s best friend. They both loved Tsume and that one time Narumi had met his girlfriend who was now going to be his wife, she had liked her alot, too.

Naruto tried to think of basketball, when he could not manage, he started planning his next weekend. But the more he forced his mind to deal with anything that had nothing to do with sex, the more painful his own body reminded him of how ridiculous his attempt was. It turned out to be impossible to ignore the small movements of his sister`s hand under her blanket.

She must think he was asleep. She had waited a long time after they had quit talking. He had noticed her tossing around as if to get comfortable. She probably had been wet then already, aching for him to go to sleep so she could get rid of the tension deep down in her little stomach. He cursed himself inwardly when his mind inevitably created the image of her sweet pussy. He had not seen it for years so he thought it to be completely soft and hairless like that of the little girl she had been. He wondered if she shaved.

Narumi kept rubbing herself, she was close to orgasm, her clit was swollen and covered in her juices as she carefully played with it, so she would not come yet. She wanted it to last a little longer, to be lost in the feeling of the unbearable desire to fuck for as long as possible. If she had been home right now, she would probably get up and sit down on her couch fucking her hair brush. Narumi started fingering herself. She wished she could sigh aloud, but then again she did not dare make noise for she was well aware of Naruto sleeping in the same room with her. Did he know it was his fault she wondered. Of course he did not. She had kept this secret forever. Sometimes she had been burning so bad inside that she kept her eyes lowered when talking to him. Whenever he touched her in whatever way, she would blush and try to avoid his presence to calm down. But he probably had not noticed. He never acted anything but kind towards her. She needed this assurance so bad, the surety that he loved her like crazy. Once she had overheard him talk to a friend about what would be the only thing they would take to the famous desolate island. His answer had been without hesitation. Narumi. His sister. Narumi had not been able to wipe the smile of her face for days.

Naruto felt his prick swell, he had the strong urge to cum, to fuck some cunt so it would stop hurting. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, so his hand would have to do for he was not the kind of guy who used girls. But here he could not even do this for he never got a chance to be alone. Pictures of his sister haunted him. Like a twenty seconds porn clip his head made him watch it over and over again. His sister´s hand pulling her pussy lips apart, showing what was inside, her wetness, her little pink slit. Her finger entering her cunt, first one, then two, fucking herself faster as she got closer. He could see it as if watching it for real. He tried not to. Dinah, he thought. His ex girlfriend. He made himself think about how he had fucked her, how he had entered her cunt from behind, deep, running his thumb over her little clit in nice strokes, making her gasp- it was Narumi who gasped.

Then she noticed and suddenly fell silent. Her hand quit moving, she had not cum yet, she just lay still, scared he might have heard. She felt herself blush in the dark, glad no one could see. She was ashamed.

Naruto knew she had not cum yet. He could imagine her being afraid his sleep might not have been deep enough. She should not. It was okay to be in the mood for fucking and to touch oneself if there was no one else there to do it.

"Narumi," he said in a hushed voice.

She froze. She did not dare answer. She just lay still and hoped her mind had tricked her somehow and all this would go away. She was so embarassed, she could have huddled up against some stone wall in a cave and stayed there forever. Hidden from his view.

He got up on his elbows, shifting to his side.

"Narumi, did you play with yourself?" he asked gently so she would know he did not blame her for anything.

Nothing but silence coming from her bed.

Then she turned around, facing away from him, making herself small in the embryo position.

He could see her body shake.

Little sobs escaped her.

Naruto got up and went over to her bed.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the softness of her naked skin.

"Nothing´s wrong," he said, kissing her hair just above her ears. Narumi felt the mattress give in to his weight as he sat down.

Sweeping some loose strands off her face, he kissed her again, gently, this time the spot where her jaw bone ended and the silken skin behind her ears began. She did not fight him off as he kept kissing her there. It was just brotherly kisses he told himself whereas to her the thought it could be more did not even occur at the moment.

"I´m so embarrassed."

He placed some kisses on her neck. She was so sensitive there, it felt so good to feel her naked skin under his lips.

"Don´t be," he said.

She turned around to him.

"I thought you´d be asleep."

Her eyes were huge and blue, sparkling with the tears.

"It´s alright," he said. "Don´t cry, I´m your brother, you shouldn´t be ashamed in front of me."

She smiled. Her lower lip was still quivering a little. Blocking any thoughts, he leaned in and kissed it, just another innocent little kiss. He supressed the urgent desire to feed on her like she was his prey, to kiss and lick every part of her sweet young body before pulling her thighs apart and thrusting in hard.

His lips brushed her forehead. Narumi finally realized what was happening. Unwanted lust made her body shiver as she noticed he was kissing her. Just little kisses. Just tender kisses. But it made her want to fuck so bad she did not know what to do. She could not stand this, it was to be her death for sure. She needed to be touched, she ached for some real touch, nothing gentle and sweet.

He felt her lithe body tense in his arms. Goose bumps covered her shoulders and breasts, he could tell because her loose tank top that she wore for the night exposed part of them.

"It´s..." she said, "I think I need a boyfriend."

He settled over her, having her face between his arms, close to his.

He kissed her face once more, her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw.

"Yes, you do," he said, his voice low with desire.

Then he bit her lip, started chewing on it, licked it with his tongue.

She moved beneath him, panting with the need.

Finally she had reached the point at which she could not take no more.

She kissed him on the mouth, kissed him hard, like she was drowning, pushed her tongue past his lips inside his mouth, where he welcomed it almost violantly. He sealed hers with his making her gasp for air, not leaving her the time to recover or think. Her hands were all over his face, he could smell her scent on her fingers, it drove him mad. She was so sweet, so young, his. He needed her so bad. She sighed, not caring about anything but the very moment. Thoughts raced through her confused mind, carried her away like some sort of hard drug. Him ramming his dick up her cunt, filling her completely, stretching her tight pussy with its thick throbbing shaft.

Narumi moaning, beneath him. He pulled her up, held her face while he sucked on her mouth, fucking her with his tongue. Her hands were on his stomach, she felt his hard muscles, pulled him closer, pressing her pussy to his throbbing meat. She could feel him swollen through the thin barrier of her cotton string and his boxers. He slid his hands down her body, turning her around, then making her bend over as she pushed her ass back at him. He pulled her tiny wet string over her hips and down her thighs, listening to her panting. Her scent made his hands shiver. She smelled so good, she smelled like a goddess, he would eat her out to keep her cumming after he would have been done fucking her. He slid the big head of his veiny cock over her tight wet slit, making her open up for him. She held her breath as he pushed in.

His head filled her, stretched her entrance so bad she pleaded him to wait for a moment. "I can´t," he gasped, placing his strong hands on her narrow hips and pulling her close as he pushed deep. Something prevented him from going all the way in, but he wrapped his arms around her body, pulled her to his chest and rammed it in until his balls hit her butt.

She screamed out in pain. Something had ripped inside her and it hurt so bad.

He held her even tighter and stayed where he was, deep inside.

"Narumi, are you a virgin?" he whispered, shocked.

She did not answer for there was no need to deny.

He showered her neck in little licks and kisses, despaired about what he had done. He had just broken his little sister´s cherry, he was her first fuck and he had not known. He felt so sorry.

"I hurt you, baby," he panted. "I´m such a damn bastard, baby. I just fuck my little sister without asking her. Please don´t cry, honney, I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. Narumi."

They were quiet. She felt his hard throbbing dick inside her virgin pussy and tried to get used to the feeling of being filled and stretched like that.

She turned her head to catch his glance.

He kissed her lips once more, the kiss of a lover. She was so beautiful, her eyes wide open, her lips frozen in a silent gasp.

His arms still held her pressed to his strong muscular chest. He felt huge compared to her. Her soft, thin frame being his toy. He was still aroused as much if not even more than before. Still he did not want to hurt her again, so he did not begin fucking her tight opening.

"I´m not crying anymore," she said in a small voice. "I think I´m fine now."

"You think so?" he asked, sliding his hands over her small tits, holding them in a hard grip and starting to pull and knead her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

He did so until she moaned softly, starting to push her hips back at him. He pulled all the way out.

His prick was covered in blood all over the shaft.

"Narumi, you´ve been bleeding," he said caringly.

"It´s your fault," she said, when she went down on her elbows.

"And now, have me again."

He almost regretted having been too rough again when he noticed she seemed to like the way he had just completely lost control once more and gone in deep, pulled out, rammed in again.

He bent over her, never stopping to slide his cock in and out her cunt.

"You´re pussy´s so tight, I don´t think I´ve ever fucked anyone this tight before."

He wrapped his arms around her, unable at the moment to let her go.

"I´ll be there always when you need me," he said, meaning it. "I´ll fuck you from sunrise to dawn and all night long for as long as you live, if you want me to."

She started enjoying the feeling deep inside her as he kept giving his sister´s little snatch the first fuck she ever had. He did it nice and rough, unable to take it slow for her for he had never wanted to fuck anyone this bad before. When she started panting with need only, losing the little whimpers of pain she made at first, he fucked her even harder.

"Naruto," she said his name.

He stopped, his prick buried deep inside her.

"What is it, sweet one," he said.

"I need to cum so bad," she whispered.

"I´m here to make you cum," he said in a gentle voice. "Just let go and let me take care of you. You´re still tense, relax, ok. I´ll keep doing you, but I´ll do it slower, so you can get used to my pace and cum."

In strong, deep strokes he did her small wet cunt, keeping himself from getting faster with all the strenght of will he could get together.

He felt her pussy tighten some more, but after a while he noticed she was still too tense.

He pulled out and laid her down next to him on the bed with her head craddled up on his chest.

"Narumi..." he started.

She looked into his eyes.

"I´ll make you cum now, fingering you. But after that I must fuck you again for all you´re worth so my prick stops hurting with my desire for you. Do you think you can bear that or will it hurt too much? Because if it does, I´ll have to go now, I can´t take any more holding back. Your sweet body makes me want to fuck you so bad, I have to keep myself back so hard, it feels like I´m going to faint any minute. You´re all I´ve ever wanted, did you know."

"It´s okay," she said. "I want you to fuck me again. You´re my brother but you feel so good inside me I almost cum thinking about it. It´s just that I can´t let go."

He kissed her swollen lips briefly, pushed his tongue in for a second, then he spread her thighs with his hands.

"Trust me now," he said.

"I won´t ever use you. I might use your body if I can´t hold back, but I won´t ever break your heart or leave you, I promise."

He started massaging her clit gently between his thump and index finger just as he had done to her breasts earlier.

"Now, don´t concentrate on cumming for me," he said. "Just let go and feel me touch your sweet young pussy."

He kept working her clit until she became uncomfortable with need, bucking her hips and trying to fuck the air that touched her wet little slit. Naruto kept doing what he did until he noticed she was so wet once more she could take some more of his thrusts. He started fingering her, two fingers sliding in and out her cunt, rubbing her clit while they did so. Narumi first watched in fascination, than closed her eyes, feeling little shudders rush through her body. He knew if she let go now, she would cum. He stroked her clit some more in strong, gentle circles, then spread her legs open wider and stopped. Narumi stirred beneath him, wanting him to go on. When she realized he would not, she tried to close her legs to hide it from his view.

"No," he said gently. "Let me see your pussy."

It was pink and soft and right now it was sopping wet.

She really did shave as he had noticed when he had pulled down her panties and rammed his dick in for the first time.

She sat up.

"Naruto," she said.

He knew she was horny as fuck but he asked her anyways, just to tease her.

"What is it?"

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what."

"Please... make me cum."

"You really need to cum bad, don´t you."

"yes," she said.

"Do you need to be fucked again, maybe," he proposed.

"Yes," she said.

Her voice was more like a fading moan. She was scared to say things like that aloud, he knew.

"Yes, what."

She averted her eyes.

"I need to be fucked again."

He smiled at her and kissed her hair.

She was so cute.

He spread her legs wider and started fingering her again.

"Come on," he said. „Talk to me. Tell me exactly what you want, and I´ll give it to you. Don´t be so shy."

For a short moment she said nothing.

Then she looked him in the eyes and while he went on fingering her, she told him what she needed.

"I want you to fuck me again like you did when you first had me. I need it real hard, it doesn´t matter if it hurts a bit, I just need to be taken roughly. I want you to use me til we´ve both cum. It does turn you on to fuck your little sister like that, doesn´t it?"

"Yes."

"It does the same to me."

"If it wouldn´t, I wouldn´t fuck you like that, you know."

"Yes, I know," she smiled.

He got up from the bed, threw her over his shoulder while she gasped surprised and got down with her on the floor. He made her bend over doggy style, her back arched, his hands cupping her butt.

"Spread your legs," he said.

She did.

She noticed she liked being obedient to him.

This was her fantasy as much as his.

He ran the tip of his cock over her pussy lips, spreading them apart, then he pushed in, pulled out again, pushed in, this time all the way inside her tight little cunt, ramming so deep inside she went down on her elbows, unable to hold her own weight on her arms any longer. He started thrusting inside her in deep, hard strokes, when she started responding to him by pushing back, he held her hips in a hard grip and pulled her against him while fucking harder and faster, so hard, she didn´t get time to breath.

He did her sweet young cunt nice and rough until she started squirming around for she was more than ready to cum. He pulled her up by putting an arm around her torsoe, then pulled her head back by her hair to make her look in his eyes. He saw pure need. Narumi needed to cum, this time he would let her. She sucked on his fingers that he pushed into her mouth. She tasted her own pussy juices while he was still taking good care of her wet snatch, pushing his prick inside, pulling out, going back in, deep and hard.

He was not going to tire until she had cum, she knew he would go on fucking her for hours if she needed it.

He placed one hand on her chest, his arms crushing her breasts, the other hand he put on her pussy pressing against it gently as if to say "I own you."

She felt it begin deep inside as it had often before but this time it felt different, this time she was going to let go.

"That´s it. Trust me."

She heard his calm dark voice whisper in her ear when she came.

He felt her pussy quiver and become so tight, he squirted stream after stream of thick hot cum into her.

It felt as if they both would never be able to stop.

They were loud and they did not even notice.

They were both lost, holding on to each other as if letting go meant they were going to die.

When they had both cum hard, Naruto pulled his prick out of her messed up pussy.

Her thighs were shining with wetness, blood and cum.

He still had his hand on her pussy and pressed it gently as Narumi moved her hips as if making love to his hand, an echoe of the fucking they had just shared.

He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed, sharing his blanket with her. They were craddled up against each other, when suddenly a thought hit him.

"We´ve fucked raw."

Narumi got scared.

He started to despairedly cover her face in kisses to calm her down.

"I´ll get you the pill tomorrow, don´t you worry," he said. "It´s fine. Don´t be scared, little sister. If you take it within twenty-four hours you won´t get pregnant."

"Promise?" she asked, relieved.

"Yes, promise."

She fell asleep almost immediately, totally spent.

He brushed some strands of her damp hair aside that were witnesses to what they had shared.

If she would not lie here, cuddled up against his chest, he would not believe what had happened.

"Don´t be scared," he whispered although her steady breathing told him she was asleep already.


End file.
